


tokomaru gay panic

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Ficlet, Love Confessions, Minor Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, embarrassed toko fukawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: komaru confesses to toko,,, and toko is very s c a r e d
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	tokomaru gay panic

**Author's Note:**

> the best ship in all of danganronpa no i am not taking criticism goodnight

toko looked around the room with fear clouding her vision and her body cowering in fear. this was even scarier than being insulted by her parents, being hurt by byakuya, or any number of things. how was she meant to respond to a confession of love? this wasn’t something she was used to!!!

she looked at komaru, still shaking with fear and playing with her fingernails. “o-omaru… wh-why are you sa-saying that?! it’s obvious that you are just u-using me!! if not, then wh-why are you t-telling me this the day after makoto gets with *him*?!”

komaru looked confused. “um… toki..? that’s not really… right… erm..." it really was just a coincidence. she and makoto had hyped each other up for asking out their crushed, being toko and byakuya, for a little while, but they hadn't planned this!! oh well,,, "… i just told you because i th-thought that it was time..? if you aren’t into me as well- that’s fine!! i don’t want to scare you or anything!! but, um… uh… y-yeah… i really thought that you should know, just in case it makes you uncomfortable...”

toko shook her head, instinctively braiding her hair out of anxiety. whenever something made her scared, it was always a safe haven to play with her long, purple hair. better than sneezing. “no… no… i d-do… feel… WHATEVER!! just- i need to get out of here!!! i n-need to-“

“toki… shh… it’s okay… i don’t need you to say or do anything… just relax.” komaru gently pushed toko to the bed, lifting the covers over her and walking to lay on the floor. “we can talk in the morning. just have a nice night, okay?”

toko shook her head. “um… no. y-you can lay with me… we can… be… whatever… girl…friends..?”

komaru excitedly stood, walking to the bed that toko was laying on and trying to hide her look of excitement. not that toko was a child or needed to be protected from komaru's emotions, but komaru knew that toko would definitely feel intimidated by her if she took too many advances. once komaru got there, she laid herself down as she always did in their frequent sleepovers, only something was different this time. typically, toko would face away from komaru and cower as komaru stole all the covers, but tonight, toko faced komaru. 

“goodnight, toki… we can talk some more in the morning, okay?”

toko nodded, pretending to drift off.

but neither of them got to sleep. they were both too excited,,, and too far into gay panic to successfully fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading  
> ily


End file.
